A Kinky Christmas Eve Night
by TheStendanExperience
Summary: Summary: Takes place late during Christmas Eve night. Brendan punishes Steven in a delightful manner. Kink: Spanking and nipple clamps. Steven Hay/Brendan Brady.


**Disclaimer: I don't know Hollyoaks.**

**Pairings: Steven Hay/Brendan Brady.**

**Spoilers: Up until the Christmas Eve/Christmas episode.**

**Kinks: Punishment, nipple clamps.**

**-don't like; don't read.**

* * *

"The kids are sleepin'." Steven told his lover, with a sly grin on his face.

Steven put up a token resistance as Brendan dragged him out of the living room.

"You know you weren't supposed to flirt with any other lads, Steven."

Steven looks confused and realizes Brendan's game if the recognition and widening of his blue eyes were anything to go by. Steven's pout darkened. He knows Brendan picked something that actually happened.

Brendan crossed his arms. "Tell me what it was."

"I weren't flirtin' with the neighbor." Steven muttered, dropping his eyes to the carpet.

"I think 'flirting' is a little too tame a word for what you were doing with him." Honestly, Steven hadn't been doing any flirting with the neighbor. They were just talking, though maybe the male neighbor did have more on his mind than friendship with Steven. Steven gave a sulky shrug. Brendan sighed and stepped closer to him, running his fingers through Steven's hair, which he was letting grow out again. "What am I going to do with you, you naughty thing? I don't understand why you would deliberately disobey me when you knew you would get caught."

"I were lonely. Ya know how I get that ache inside when I'm lonely."

Steven's voice was the perfect blend of innocent and suggestive; it tugged at Brendan's belly and sent blood flowing to his cock. "Why didn't you come to me?"

"You were mad at me." Brendan had been upset with him. Steven knew that boy had been flirting with him, then again anyone flirting with his Steven was going to get him in a pissed off mood.

"It doesn't matter." Brendan slid his hand down Steven's side and cupped one ass cheek. "I don't like you letting that boy flirting with you just because we had a fight and you thought that would be the wise way to teach me a lesson, Steven. There are bad men there who would love to take advantage of you." Squeezing the firm muscle in his hand, he put his lips next to Steven's ear and asked, "Did you let him touch you?"

Steven shivered and shook his head.

"Hmm. I think I need to check to make sure. Clothes off."

Huffing in exasperation, Steven wriggled out of Brendan's grasp and stripped off his clothing. Brendan's cock swelled further at every inch of golden skin and lean muscle that was being revealed. By the time Steven stood naked in front of him, hands on his hips and a pout on his face, Brendan's pants had become uncomfortably tight.

"Bend over and put your hands on the bed."

Steven stood at the foot of their bed and leaned forward, placing his hands on the mattress and spreading his legs. A pink flush was already working its way down his neck. Brendan knew it embarrassed Steven to put himself in these vulnerable positions, but he needed this on a basic, primal level. Brendan's responsibility was to administer just the right balance of humiliation and affection so that Steven could achieve that emotional catharsis.

He pushed down on the small of Steven's back, urging him to arch it and lift his ass up, and then Brendan let his fingers dip down between Steven's cheeks. His hole was tight and dry, as Brendan had known it would be.

"I'm the only one allowed to do this to you, Steven. You shouldn't let other men touch you here."

Steven squirmed, playing along, as Brendan rubbed the pad of his thumb in circles over his hole. "I can't help it. Sometimes I just need it so much."

"I can take care of all your needs. Are you still aching from last night?"

In answer, Steven pushed his ass back against Brendan's fingers. Yes, he was aching, but he just loved this game with Brendan. Brendan gave the dirty blonde's ass a pat.

"Punishment first, or you won't learn anything. Go get your bells."

"Bren-"

"Go."

Steven straightened up and went to the drawer, cheeks bright pink. While he rummaged around in the top drawer, Brendan pulled the discipline chair out of the corner and sat down. It was an armless, straight-backed wooden seat, which allowed for a free range of movement.

Steven brought him a small black velvet box. Brendan took it, but focused instead on the full, hard cock arching up towards Steven's abdomen. "You shouldn't be excited about this," he said in mock reproof.

"I'm not."

"What's this, then?" Brendan tapped his erection, making it bob up and down.

Steven gasped and spread his legs a little wider.

Chuckling, Brendan opened the box. There was a pair of steel nipple clamps nestled inside, a small silver bell dangling from each one. He had recently bought it as a surprise for Steven a few weeks ago. He plucked one from the box and patted his leg, gesturing for Steven to straddle his lap.

When Steven was settled on his thighs, Brendan pinched one of his nipples, rolling and twisting it between his fingertips until it stood straight out from Steven's body. Then he bent his head and suckled on the little pink nub, prompting a series of delicious, breathless cries to fall from Steven's lips. Brendan pulled back and snapped the clamp onto the damp nipple.

Steven cried out, back twisting. He loved the clamps- he resented the pain that turned him on, and the bells humiliated him. Brendan used them to make a distinction between their gentler, every weekend discipline and these more intense punishment sessions. The ringing of the bells as Steven moved served as a constant reminder that he was being punished, making it impossible for him to escape that knowledge.

Brendan teased and clamped the other nipple. Steven was panting, hips shifting as he looked down at the clamps and bit his lip. Brendan couldn't resist giving them both a sharp flick. His cock twitched at Steven's yelp.

"Over on my lap, now."

The bells jingled as Steven maneuvered himself face down over Brendan's thighs, bracing his hands and feet on the floor. Brendan kneaded his pert ass.

"Why am I punishing you, Steven?"

"I- I tried to teach you a lesson by letting the neighbor flirt with me."

"And?"

"And I fed into his crush."

"Yes. I'd say you've been a right little slut, wouldn't you?"

"I'm sorry, Brendan."

"You were also very disrespectful when I tried to sort out our fight. I think thirty smacks sounds about right."

Steven tilted his hips up in a silent plea. Brendan gave him a squeeze, and then brought his hand down hard. The bells rang out with Steven's grunt. Steven's swollen cock burned Brendan's thigh through his pants.

This was no time for a tender, leisurely spanking. Brendan gave Steven's ass a vigorous working-over, making each blow count, spacing them out so that every inch of that lovely backside received attention. He savored each delicious smack as Steven's taut muscles bounced under his palm, a dark pink color blossoming on Steven's porcelain skin.

"You're just a filthy little boy, aren't you?" he asked, voice gravelly with desire. "Just a greedy little cock slut."

Steven moaned. The bells on his clamps were chiming nonstop, and Brendan knew it was driving Steven mad- they'd been using the bells for a short time, but Steven loved it so much now that the sound was inextricably tied up with pleasure and humiliation in both their minds. It would make Christmas at _their flat_ an interesting experience.

"Tell me how naughty you are."

"I'm so dirty," Steven gasped out, grinding his cock against Brendan's leg. "I need you to punish me, Brendan. Punish me for being such a slut."

Fuck, that was it. Brendan's cock was about to break through his pants. He ignored it in favor of slapping Steven's ass even harder, really beating it as he doled out the final six smacks. Steven's cries became tinged with pain, but he didn't stop moving to meet Brendan's hand.

After landing the thirtieth blow, Brendan stroked Steven's blazing-hot ass and then rubbed his back, noting the trembling in Steven's muscles and the hitch in his breathing. "All done, Steven. You were so good for me."

"Bren…" Steven fidgeted on his lap.

Brendan trailed his fingers down Steven's spine and between his ass cheeks. "Do you need me to touch you here?"

Steven nodded, the movement making the bells ring. Breathing slowly to control his own arousal, Brendan pulled a small bottle of lube from his pocket and poured it over the fingers of his right hand. He pushed one finger into Steven's ass.

"How's that?"

"More, Bren, please."

Brendan gave him a second finger, stretching his hole with a brisk in-and-out motion that was more about efficiency than pleasure. Steven still reacted beautifully, hips writhing, trying to hump Brendan's leg and hand in equal measure.

"I know you like to flirt with other men, but you're really just mine, aren't you? You don't want anyone but me to play with you."

"No, Bren, I just want you. You make me feel so good-"

Brendan rewarded him with a stroke to his prostate. Steven sobbed.

"Sit up, Steven. I wants to show you how much I love you."

While Steven righted himself, clumsy with arousal, Brendan opened his pants and slicked the rest of the lube over his throbbing cock. He smiled when he saw how flushed Steven's face was, eyes bright with unshed tears of pain even as his pupils were blown dark with lust. Brendan kissed his cheek and took hold of his narrow hipbones. Steven's legs were sufficiently long enough that his feet touched the floor when he straddled Brendan's lap like this. He stood up just far enough for Brendan to line himself up, and then lowered himself onto Brendan's thick cock.

Brendan let him take it slow for the first inch, just to make sure they had the right angle, and then pulled Steven down as he shoved his own hips up. Steven's tight body was impaled on his cock, his scorching ass flush against Brendan's thighs.

"Ah!" Steven caught himself on Brendan's shoulders. "Nngh, Bren, be careful! You're too big."

Brendan closed his eyes as a pleasant shudder ran through him. He grabbed Steven's ass with both hands and squeezed until Steven whimpered. "Ride my cock. I want to hear those bells ring."

Holding Brendan's shoulders for balance, Steven slid up and down his erection in a slow, undulating rhythm. Brendan buried his face in the side of Steven's neck, licking the sweat off his pulse point, listening to Steven's rapid breaths and the quiet jingle of the bells.

He smacked Steven's sore ass hard enough to make Steven's entire body jerk. "Faster."

Steven obeyed, bouncing fast and furious on Brendan's cock, letting out a staccato moan every time his tender flesh met Brendan's thighs. Brendan helped him set the kind of brutal pace that would satisfy them both. He wanted to get in deep, really make Steven feel it. He wanted Steven to know that he could trust Brendan to take care of him, to give him what he needed, even if what he wanted or needed was some kind of kink or fetish.

The bells rang out briskly. Brendan panted as he pushed up into Steven and lavished his throat with kisses. "That's it. That's my boy. You know how to make me feel good, don't you?"

Steven dropped his head onto Brendan's shoulder. He'd lost all his customary grace, movements frantic as he just slammed himself down on Brendan's cock again and again. "Bren, please, I need to cum…"

Brendan got a hand between them to jerk Steven's cock. Steven's legs were trembling with strain. When Brendan released one of the nipple clamps, he shrieked, back bowing. Brendan removed the second clamp, dropping both to the floor. The tears in Steven's eyes finally spilled down his cheeks, and his fingers dug into Brendan's shoulders like claws. His cock was leaking all over Brendan's hand.

"Cum for me, Steven. Come on."

Pulling hard on Steven's shaft, Brendan pinched one of his raw nipples. Steven screamed and shook, bucking against Brendan, hot jets of cum shooting onto Brendan's shirt. He wrapped his arms around Brendan's neck, still moving even after his cock started to soften, rocking back and forth on Brendan's lap.

"Bren…"

"Steven…" Brendan hooked an arm around Steven's waist, holding him close as he fucked into the tight hole, milking his cock. He shouted when he came as deep inside his boy as he could get.

Steven melted into him, kissing Brendan's jaw. Brendan turned his head to take his mouth instead, soft and slow. The kiss was salty with Steven's tears.

"All right?" Brendan asked.

Nodding, Steven pressed closer against his chest. Brendan relaxed, leaning back in the chair and caressing Steven's back, murmuring soothing nonsense. He picked Steven up and placed themselves in the bed. As he let his eyes fall shut, the last thing Brendan saw was the little silver bells lying forgotten on the floor.

Steven looked over at the digital clock. "Bren?"

"Hmmm..."

"Merry Christmas."

Brendan opened his eyes, smiling at his boyfriend. "Merry Christmas, Steven."

* * *

**Read and review.**

**~Nim**


End file.
